Madoromi
( ) | birthday = | age = 700+ | gender = Male | height = 202 cm (6'7") | weight = 97 kg (235 lbs.) | aspect = Chaos | hole = Chest | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = | previous occupation = Arrancar #32 | team = | previous team = 's Fracción | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = Urami (Wife)† Atan (Daughter)† | resurrección = Geneikishi | english = | japanese = }} Madoromi (まどろみ, Madoromi) is an class who replicated the powers of a through the process of sacrificing his own mask. Appearance While his reign of terror purposes a more maniacal portrayal, in reality, his physical being is one of delicate features and actually quite handsome. There are no indications on his face --aside from the remains of his hollow mask on the right side of his cheek-- that would ever lead anyone to believe that Madoromi is in actuality such a wicked being; this in itself is his greatest advantage and what makes him so very dangerous, for he can utilize this boyish charm of his to the best of his ability in order to do as he pleases. He possesses elegant long black hair that flows down his backside, giving him the appearance of a well groomed gentlemen, enriching his deceptive nature. His hair was once naturally blonde in color, though underwent a permanent mutation to symbolize his descent into the shadows. Likewise, the emblem of darkness is further explored across his visage and subtly hinted by his eyes; concealed as a line of natural defense with the intent of banishing all horror from his being, with his eyes sealed, Madoromi is limited to all but the darkness provided by his eyelids. Even despite his obvious distaste of his own kind and the fact that he distances himself from them in most instances --save for when his hunger encourages him to seek a viable partner-- Madoromi can still be seen adorned in the traditional attire made ethical in the time of Aizen. In comparison to the wardrobe of his kind, in particular the espada, Madoromi's sense of fashion comes in the form of a set of vanilla white robes, reminiscent of those worn by the shinigami commanders of the arrancar army during their battle in Karakura Town. The top half of Madoromi's outfit is a two piece garment presumably crafted from silk; a gi is worn on the inside with a long white coat draped on over it, both of which issue long protruding collars that reach up past his chin. The garb is made complete through a long white skirt that is fitted beneath a sash reaching around his waist, which is responsible for holding his zanpakutō. For his choice of footwear, Madoromi can be seen sporting long black boots with white stripes along the tip. Beneath such attire rests an able body, made evident by his gruesome stature. Standing nearly six and a half feet tall, Madoromi can more properly be identified as a member of the upper class, in terms of height. This peak is only surpassed by those of which are supplements of size; for Madoromi, this is his natural height which he exhibited even as a mortal. His body is refined with a lean build of muscle, making his skin soft yet still durable, which can be felt upon contact. This is a result of his always apparent hierro; an arrancar ability that allows the hollow to toughen their skin, likening it to that of refined steel, it is Madoromi's specialty and the reason for such a compact stature. His hollow hole is located in the center of his chest, between each of his breasts, factoring into the accusation that is made apparent for all hollow alike --the idea that none of them are able to harness any real emotions of their own. In his days as a human, Madoromi's hair was not at all so extensive in length, nor were his eyebrows so thin cut, for that matter. His hair was instead fashioned to meet the standards of the human culture, buzzed along the sides and kept full on top, which would spike up with enough applied gel. His choice of clothing was also made in regards to the traditions of the urban setting; he would wear jeans on most occasions with a casual shirt, straying far from anything too fancy, mostly due to his financial standing. He also bore facial hair, and in full, his appearance was much more masculine as a mortal; his arms down to his thighs were all covered in blonde hairs that were not very identifiable due to his light skin tone. Though he had very little money to spend on himself, he kept himself in good condition, grooming his hair when it curled and dusting his clothes to remain tidy. He drifted far from the gym and sported nothing more than an average build, possibly even a bit on the hefty side. As a hallow, Madoromi took the appearance of hellhound, embellished in a distinct suit of dark red fur fitted around a skeletal rim. As opposed to his late appearance as a mortal and his eventual portrayal as an arrancar, his appearance as a hollow was terrifying, invoking fear within the souls of those that came by him in the deserts of Hueco Mundo. Madoromi's jawline was especially prominent as a hollow and was much like that of a crocodile of the sorts; this allowed him to devour other hallows with the utmost efficiency and thereby make meaningful leaps to increase his own power. For this very reason, Madoromi spent very little time outside of the menos class. However, there was very little breathing room for a unique design by the time Madoromi had reached the classification as a menos; having spent several hundreds of years as a member of the rank, there were very little alterations within his physical appearance that differentiated Madoromi from the rest of his peers. This in turn allowed him to operate under a disguise, as it nullified any meaning to his existence altogether. Personality Madoromi is the embodiment of darkness in more ways than one. His very existence in itself is a sin, almost as if for some grueling purpose beyond the application of logic he exists solely to wreak havoc upon the fortunes of others. He endeavors most of all to torment the souls of those who appear to be going ways and of the sort, especially those of which are classified by any form of success; as a bearer of resentment from his days as a mortal, Madoromi cannot withstand the patronizing anger that comes about with witnessing others claim what he so desperately fought to acquire his whole life: happiness. For, he was a troubled man to say the least during his reign in the earth lands and was disrespected for his efforts more than anything. This led him to believe that there was no such thing as happiness; the mere thought of it soon became an illusion, and with each passing second of the day, it drifted farther and farther from his grasp. Suffering this way took ahold of him mentally, and he was unable to recover. In the aftermath, a true devil was born, one that sought to share its miseries with all of those select peasants who had not yet received his wrath at any given instance. Mischievous; wicked by nature, the man's tongue is believed to be that of a serpent's, indicating a grueling interest in the art of repulsive eloquence. The man has essentially established himself a career through the act of penetrating the minds of others; from his birth as a hollow, he fondled the feelings of what should have been his comrades and truly hypnotized them into believing he was on their side, and that he cared deeply for their well being. However, in actuality, he laughed behind their backs and utilized each passing second of his existence into plotting against them, savoring the moments leading up to their demise. Madoromi is a monster who plays with his food, provoking his prey into absolute madness before devouring them to fulfill his own selfish desires. There is no real reason for such a purpose beyond his own personal satisfaction, as Madoromi could have very well simply taken their lives in the very instance he first met them; despite his already surging plethora of power, he instead finds pleasure in the fall of others, which can also be seen as his greatest weakness, as he believes a war between two sides should last as long as possible --granting him enough time to torture his enemy. His reputation as a vile dark lord is what ultimately defines his legacy as an arrancar, pitting him atop the ladder of even the most horrific specimens to ever plague the universe. Madoromi has never known how to forgive, and if he had, it has long since been forgotten; in the current era, he is a man who takes the lives of others without so much as a hint of hesitation, showing no mercy. His cries of war are often times met by the anguish and cries of remorse of his prey, much to his liking; in fact, it is this very element that arouses the man to no end, his equivalence to any sort of euphoric projection. It would most certainly be out of line to question the faith of such a man, for he had indulged himself in hatred, and is now nothing more than a walking sin, however black it may appear. He is in the process of redefining himself as a god of the sorts, so that his reign of terror can spread throughout the entirety of the world, and beyond the borders of life. His goal resides solely within the darkness, and he will stop at nothing to accomplish this farcical assignment of his. Madoromi is a very arrogant man who believes himself to be the very best; he not only considers himself to be on par with some of the more miraculous entities in the world, but even greater, fueling his belief that there is no greater entity in all of the world. This in itself is a contradiction to his own objective, as if he truly was as powerful as he believed, he would most certainly not have to acquire even more power, nor would his goal of godhood be so distant, for that matter. Nonetheless, the man looks down upon all other beings, most nearly due to his refined lineage; as an arrancar, he possesses both traits of a hollow and soul reaper, likening himself to a hybrid who knows no end. For this very reason, he refers to all others as being inferior to himself and speaks highly of himself, and his only compliments to the other party come in the form of praising himself by referencing direct comparisons to his own strength. During a confrontation especially, Madoromi will take to ridiculing his opponent through verbal harassment. For a man whose goals reside solely within the darkness, it would be apparent that navigation would not at all be his strong suit; however, this is nothing more than a foolish assumption. Madoromi's eyes were sealed long ago upon experiencing the most horrific events of his entire life --in which he cried dark red tears of blood, thereby staining his retina for the rest of eternity-- and he now cannot see anything but darkness. In his time spent as a hollow, he survived by relying on nothing more than his swordsmanship and natural senses, and this grueling game of life --which presented a challenge day after day-- only served to further his descent into the shadows, leading him down the path of terror that no other being would ever dare trespass. Madoromi himself claims to have tainted his soul into that of an evil spirit; he is now nothing more than a demon lost in a pitch black hell. Madoromi is a lost cause who was unfortunately never met by a savior; he is a man etched in complete iniquity. As a hollow, Madoromi was branded with a hole in his chest, and thus, his heart was abducted and taken away from him, leaving him without the ability to harbor emotions, aside from those that linger about within his mind, such as hatred and revenge. For Madoromi, there is no such thing as sympathy; no matter how hard he may try, he will never truly be able to understand such a concept so long as he does not bear the organ in which he can store such knowledge within. For this reason, Madoromi himself is nothing short of a killing machine who literally cannot devote himself to the cause of the greater goods --any such privileged was long since stripped from him. However, what differentiates himself from any other animal --who rely solely on instinct-- is the fact that he possesses a more refined and functioning database, meaning his brain is able to analyze certain circumstances, and even retain knowledge of the world to some extent. However, his mind is gradually worsening with each passing day, leading the man to become more and more corrupt. In modern times, Madoromi, in addition to seeing nothing but darkness, cannot hypothesize anything outside of darkness. For this reason, his mind is not susceptible to mind reading orientated abilities or anything in resemblance, as to an outsider, peering inside Madoromi's brain is like staring into a pitch black void of emptiness. Madoromi bears hatred for anyone that is not him --that is a statement that should be taken as literally as possible. Even despite being a fusion of two glorified races --the shigami and hollow-- Madoromi has not softened up to either side; if anything, he has only become more arrogant, concluding that they are not worthy to breathe the same air as him. This prejudice transfers over even to those who share the exact same lineage as himself --the arrancar. While some traits are always present and cannot be interchanged, to Madoromi, it seems as though all beings, so long as they are spiritually aware, are all of the same breed. They are all souls that can be devoured to increase his own strength. While there is a sense of equality in this perception, the fact that he looks down upon them can still yet be translated to racism, as it stems directly from his own arrogance. He is a thief of the highest caliber who looks forward to stealing away the fortunes of others, whether it be a physical ornament of matter or simply something as trivial as a smile across one's face. Madoromi makes daily visits to orphanages across the human world for a midnight snack; his favorite souls are those that are still premature and ripe. History From the moment he arrived into the world, Madoromi was overlooked. Birthed beneath the blazing sun of the Kharidian Deserts, he was but one of ten; as a result, he was branded not with a name upon his arrival, but rather an insignificant numerical value that was by no means unique; it was not an even number like some of his siblings, nor was it easily identifiable as being divisible by five. In fact, it was not factorable in the least, the truly patronizing character, “seven”. Names were scarce, and evidently, as was love, for Madoromi did not experience the warm comforts of his mother. Naming a child came with the risk of losing that title forever, as children very rarely exceeded the expectations of surviving beyond the age of four. Madoromi’s parents had learned their lesson after witnessing the deaths of Khaled II, Khaled III, and Khaled IV, who were all named after their father, respectively. The term “difficult” did not paint the proper picture for what Madoromi’s family endured during their lifetime. Even beyond the absence of love and distributable names was the fortune of obtaining water. If they were lucky, water would come pouring down in the form of rain and glorify the mounds of sand. This festivity was referred to as “‘desert” by Madoromi’s mother. Far off in the distance, Madoromi heard of a thing called an oasis where water was plentiful and children lived under constructs labeled as houses. Apparently, they were taught to read and write there as well, which Madoromi didn’t see much benefit in. His mother had explained that such stories were mere rumors, solidified by the fact that Khaled had never returned after having set out to search for it —not once in the decade he was gone for. Madoromi competed with his siblings to obtain the praise of his mother. Each and every child worked especially hard, searching for food. Ironically, this was how majority of them lost their lives, falling in battle to the very same jackals they themselves provoked. Eventually, the numbers were down to four remaining members of the family; Madoromi, his mother, a sister, and a brother. However, one day, Madoromi’s sister accompanied his mother on a long journey, though only the mother returned, carrying large sums of goods over her back. When questioned about the whereabouts of her daughter, Madoromi’s mother preached the importance of sacrificing for your loved ones. Being a word he had never heard before in his life, Madoromi asked his mother to define the word “love”; she simply explained that it was something that he did not have in his possession. Years went by, and Madoromi and his brother transformed into adults. Having formed a close bond by this point in time —being the only remaining children— they had great influence over one another. Madoromi’s brother spoke of his dreams of finding the oasis often, though was punished for doing so in the presence of their mother. This left Madoromi pondering for the very same thing as well. Eventually, however, his brother had escaped to fulfill his dream, leaving behind his mother and Madoromi. Madoromi’s mother explained the circumstance as the very same “mistake” their father had made. Being another word he did not know, Madoromi once more questioned his mother about the word “mistake”, as he so quite often did. This time, however, she simply pointed towards him. When he became the last of the children, Madoromi’s mother often cursed her misfortunes. She used more words that he had never heard of, though they were heavy on the tongue and his father’s name often came at the end of it. He took up majority of the labor, as his mother had been reduced to nothing more than a living corpse. Walking was out of the question, when merely sitting up had become so much of a challenge. Her ensuing anger turned Madoromi red, all over his body, and at times, even through his mouth and nose. She seemingly dug her own grave, exerting grievous efforts to punish Madoromi; each and every time she did this, however, she explained that it was entirely his fault, and before he knew it, the death of his mother was apparently on his hands. That day, Madoromi made his own “desert”, only using the mysterious substance falling from his eyes as a substitute for rain. Madoromi did not consider much else until his mother’s body withered away. He stayed at her side, as she had instructed, up until her bones became visible through her flesh. When he was younger, his mother would explain that bones were gifts left over by the animals they hunted, as they could be shaped into tools for everyday use. Abiding to this concept, Madoromi collected his mother’s remains, seeing to them as a sort of reward; he believed himself to be forgiven in return —why else would she have gifted him with such a luxury? With his collection of bones at his side, Madoromi sought out to search for his father and brother, who had gone out to search for the mythical oasis much before him. It was their dream, which he had inherited; being so naive, there was not much he had been exposed to, so there was great motivation sparking his journey. The desert heat proved to be even more vicious than he had ever remembered. Still, the bones of his late mother made good weapons to fend off the animal threats that he met along the way. The numbers of creatures multiplied as he progressed, which made food plentiful for once in his life, strangely. He crafted sacks of fur after his confrontations, taking along more and more carcasses and of the sorts with him. When he caught ahold of large monuments appearing in the distance, he yet again experienced the mysterious pleasure of water leaking from his eyes. In celebration, he treated himself towards more of the same “desert”, and entered the city with high hopes of locating his family members. What he saw first came as a surprise. There appeared to be more people there, that looked a lot like him, only adorned in grander festivities. It was always very noisy, though even the sirens seemed to comfort Madoromi, who, for the first time in a long, long time, felt at ease, with the patterns of speech reminding him of his past relatives. He even came upon a building that harbored similar interests as his; it was filled with bones of varying different types, only they were patterned into large creatures and held up by threads emitted from the ceiling. Madoromi unveiled his own collection to the locals, who referred to him by a strange and funny worth starting with the prefix of “arch”. Though he had no idea what it meant, Madoromi memorized it eventually, and because so many people had begun to refer to him as that, he decided that it would become his name. Life seemed ever so different after he had obtained a name of his own. “Archeologist”, or so they called him. Many questioned the mechanics behind how he obtained his bones; they sought to witness the types of tools he used to dig and find lost beings, though were surprised to see him eating wet sand. He then became known as the devout archeologist who worked with his hands, being so passionate for his craft that he would trust in only the delicacy of his own flesh. In return for his bizarre talents, they offered him substances he had never before tasted; all different types of food that glorified his taste buds. Furthermore, he also received coins of gold for his efforts, which he saw no use for and quickly “donated” to charity. The entire city eventually came to realize Madoromi as a hero who, worked so very hard and never hesitated to give back to the community. He found himself with a place to stay eventually, though his dream remained his primary obligation. While situated on the outskirts of the city, heaving mounds of wet sand towards his face, Madoromi caught a glimpse of heaven. In the distance, it almost seemed as though the sun itself had cast its warmth upon her like she were some sort of diving being; by all means, she was an angel, both in the ways she looked and behaved. Her smile was so very fragile, yet struck Madoromi with overwhelming amounts of power beneath his chest. Despite his years of expertise, he found his grip around even handling bones slip away when she came within his presence. There was truly something so very warm about this person, whose touch felt more pleasurous than all the water in the world. In time, Madoromi came to realize this woman as Fifia, who made clothes for a living. He came to visit her quite often, if not several times a day. After a very long time, the word “love” returned to Madoromi, only Fifia had an entirely separate concept of it all —her version was much better. She found humor in his faults, while aiding him with his ignorance. Fifia’s smile was warmer than the sun, and her kiss more plentiful than even the abundance of sand all around. In her free time, she sat with Madoromi, opening what was called a book and setting it down on his lap; with her help, even in his ascended age, he learned to decipher the formula. She gave him a proper name, initially expressing confusion in his claims of merely being an archeologist. He became known as Hone, and in time, there was even a Hone junior. The concept of love was a principle of human nature; and even despite being relatively new to it all, it took Madoromi a very short period of time, if any at all, to adjust to it wholeheartedly. With being a married man came the many responsibilities of raising a family, amongst which were instructing a child and better yet, pleasing a woman. He found himself surrounded by much pleasure, and for once in his life, things had taken a turn for the better. However, little did he know that tragedy was to strike, whether he wanted it to or not. While he had lost base of it awhile ago, the dream of once more reuniting with his father and brother were still existent within his heart, which he was bound to regret, sooner than later. The oasis Madoromi inhabited with his family was flung with various organizations, making gang operations quite common. Many had lost their ways by joining in with these goons, though they were often promised better life styles in return for dirty work and endless labor. These criminal syndicates essentially did anything for money and political power. However, when they were in the midst of attacking an orphanage, they were halted by Fifia, whom they could never forget, due to her uncharacteristic beauty. When she had least expected it upon her return home, members of the gang tore through and began to assault her. Madoromi arrived at the scene initially oblivious, calling to his loved ones. However, he soon identified trails of blood in his living room, and his heart started to beat a mile through his chest immediately. He raced around every corner until he split through his bedroom; what he witnessed there, was a man on top of his wife, who was willingly sacrificing herself to protect her child. Having lost the element of surprise due to his emotional reaction, Madoromi was restrained and forced to watch as his wife was misused by the enemy. Next came the misery and betrayal of witnessing his own child be decapitated before his eyes, which made him cry out in agony. He begged for mercy, only it all so happened to be out of his control. As the pool of blood emitted by the corpse of his own child trailed towards his knees, Madoromi started to almost literally claw his eyes out from their sockets. The grunts of his wife caused his body to tremble with unprecedented amounts of stress, but what came next was something he had never accounted for. As her assaulter turned to face him, Madoromi’s eyes widened, and his breath slowed. The face of the perpetrator was all too familiar —it was the one he had been looking for all along; the very same face that had led to his dream of arriving here. It was none other than his own brother, who had evidently succumbed to the ways of the city’s goons. He realized his relation to Madoromi far too late, as during the course of the entire event, he had been much to busy attending to his wife. An awkward sensation plagued him next, only before he could muster the courage to address the sin he had committed, one of his peers ran a blade through Madoromi’s chest. His soul tortured beyond belief, a similar sensation returned to Madoromi’s eyes; only, this time, the pain was more exuberant, and the tears were stained red with his own sorrow. The very last image he collected through his line of sight was that of brother rushing to his side, as the corpse of Fifia fell from the bed behind him. While Madoromi’s lifeless corpse remained on the plane field, his soul was detached from his body, failing to pass on by to the next world. However, in death, he was reunited with the rest of his family; his wife, his child, and he himself, had all become pluses. He begged the two of them for mercy, repenting for his failure in protecting them. Of course, the feelings and emotions he harnessed for them were mutual, and they forgave him immediately, though almost as quickly did another danger present itself. Being souls, they had now become spiritually aware of the secondary world around them, and the terror that the hollows purposed. A new struggle ensued, with Madoromi trying desperately to secure the superficial lives of his family by countering incoming hollows. From day to night, he and his loved ones were on the run, never being able to stay in any one location for too long out of the fear of being found, and then devoured by these monsters. Through each individual confrontation, Madoromi grew more powerful, a result of his chain of fate corroding with each victory. While it was true that he was growing stronger with each fight, it also meant that protecting his family would mean that he would only increase the process of the hollow transformation for himself. And thus, began a war against time; either his family would move on to the next world peacefully, or he would lose himself trying first. However unfortunate, Madoromi was fighting a losing battle. His final victory saw him transform right before his very own family members as compensation, and through instinct alone, he devoured the both of them in one fell swoop. Through such an act, Madoromi harbored a hole through his chest, losing his heart in the process entirely. He sold himself to his hatred, losing himself to the darkness; he became evil incarnate. Equipment * (反膜の匪 (カハ・ネガシオン), Kaha Negashion; Spanish for "Negation Box", Japanese for "Anti-Membrane of Negation"): Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being of Arrancar lineage, and thereby being a direct descendant of all of those who had bypassed the transmigrations of fusion amongst the shinigami and hollow alike, it would only be natural for one of Madoromi's caliber to possess a truly petrifying spiritual pressure, to the point where it is enough to suffocate all of those who are caught within it, assuming they have not yet received any formal training in conversing their own talents, and thereafter, perhaps even those who have held themselves up to a higher standard. Quite indeed, Madoromi's fierce capabilities can be subtly hinted at by the mere presence of his aura alone; for, in the past, it was this particular pressure that had allowed the hollow to massacre all of those who had come within a select distance of his being instantaneously, weeping them of their souls and passing on their inner spiritual beings into the palm of his own claws. When one feels such astonishingly patronizing power, it would not be uncommon for the being in question to express fear --fear, for the outcome of their own legacy. The unique ability residing within Madoromi's raw spiritual energy is the fact that it envelopes all of those who have been exposed to it to an uncharacteristic phenomenon of fear, so grueling that the sound of their teeth chattering is but all that truly accompanies the submerged pounding of their hearts. This effect grows only all the more potent as the time progresses; as the hour hand would on a clock, the intended victim is plagued further into the depths of the darkness until the point that they have become paralyzed with fear; as with all beings that possess a heart, and therefore emotions, the sensitivity to fear is magnified dramatically and theoretically inescapable, at least under normal circumstances. : Zanjutsu is essentially the ultimate style of swordplay composed of many different variations of swordsmanship that has been perfected over the course of several hundreds of years; for this reason, it is an art made unique to the Shinigami, with its properties shared only during their period of training. This prowess is stowed away by Shinigami into their own individual souls, along with their talents and fighting abilities. By penetrating such a defense through the act of devouring the souls of several Soul Reapers, Madoromi gained their knowledge and muscle memory and trained himself in the very same art thereafter, surpassing a boundary that otherwise existed with the sole purpose of establishing a restriction between good and evil. However yet, he has managed to decipher the style for his own use and thereby poised himself into being one of the most prolific swordsmen within the existence of the entire universe upon spending hundreds of additional years to master it on his own. Though while those arrancar before him were without a doubt proficient in the styles of swordplay, they could not have claimed to having been true masters of the art without incorporating the style of Zanjutsu within their own arsenal, as it essentially awakens the mind to an endless plethora of sword orientated movements that one simply cannot possess naturally. Madoromi, however, can make all the esteemed statements he wants, to the content of his hollow hole; the fact that he possesses the power of both Shinigami and Hollow alike had already made him so very arrogant, but to add such a festivity to his prowess has since shown him no boundaries. Within the race of the arrancar, it would be a fair statement to believe that he may as well be one of the most powerful swordsmen to have ever been produced. When coupled with his grueling spiritual pressure and his high speed movements, Madoromi becomes a match for just about anyone in a sword fight. As far as personal preferences go, Madoromi is ambidextrous, meaning he is able to utilize either one of his hands to handle his katana; however, even those that can claim to be such are always more experienced with a particular hand, which in Madoromi's case, is his right hand. Still yet, it is common belief that the true power of a sword is not displayed until the swordsmen has a firm grim on the hilt with both hands; for this reason, Madoromi can rarely ever be seen fighting with a single hand, unless he has deemed his opponent immensely inferior to himself. : In comparison to Shinigami, who partake in various rigorous training sessions on a daily basis to hone their skills, the abilities of an Arrancar are instead nurtured upon their reincarnation --their ascendence from the Hollow state of being. Among many other powers comes Sonído, a prowess that is perplexingly similar to Shunpo, the art heralded by the Shinigami; with it, the Arrancar is able to conduct high speed movement that exceeds the limitation of which an eye can perceive. Fashioned to be a technique utilized by assassins, Sonído is quite peculiar in design, as it appears as though the user in question suddenly vanishes with a bit of a drift, leaving behind a low bass blitzing noise that is rather painful to the ears. This ability is activated instinctively, and thus does not require any sort of setup beforehand, rendering it a very efficient alternative to evading surprise attacks or anything denoting to the nature. It allows the user to travel a short amount of distance almost instantaneously, with the speed relying solely upon the Arrancar's experience; while it is awakened naturally, some are known to possess a more refined version, presumably obtained through training, something Arrancar do not partake in frequently. Madoromi, being one of peculiar traditions --in that he does not follow the norm celebrated by the rest of his kin-- has indeed gone the extra mile by honing his skills with Sonído; this has since translated into his being, and allowed him to climb toward a level few could ponder. Naturally, this difference in power is hinted within the execution of the technique itself. Whereas most others are known to follow the basic principles of Sonído, leaving behind a vibrant sound and disappearing from plain view through a static portrayal of movement, Madoromi simply disappears from sight and reappears solidly elsewhere, attributing to his speed. This more often than not leaves his opponents baffled, as it can be very difficult to determine when or even whether or not he has truly moved, as it is that conceiving. Utilizing this speed, Madoromi can warp around a given distance effortlessly; however, when a certain amount of effort is applied, Madoromi can even leave behind an afterimage of himself, appearing to be in more than one place at once. These replications are referred to as his clones, and can normally muster enough energy to perform one task before meeting their automated demise. (虚閃 (セロ), Sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"; "Doom Blast" in the Viz translation): The Cero is the customary technique of Hollow beyond the level of Menos. Over the course of the generations, many different variations have been seen, as well as various different levels of prowess; in the case of Madoromi, the Cero is a truly terrifying asset, for his mastery over the spell is quite an astonishing sight. Instead of drawing the blast from his mouth or his hand like many other practitioners, Madoromi instead possesses the sheer ability to both charge and launch a Cero from any part of his body, be it from his chest, nose or even the baby maker dangling between his two legs. This procedure is accomplished almost instantaneously, faster than most Arrancar have made it out to be; the level of proficiency almost makes it seem as though there was no such charging time initiated for Madoromi to cast the given spell, though in reality, the Cero is merely an explosion of the hollow's spiritual energy, and by being a great manipulator of the said energy, Madoromi is able to fire Ceros as if it were like second nature to him. Not having to take on a certain stance is truly a great benefit in Madormi's case, as it leaves his opponent guessing at each individual moment, rarely leaving anytime for his movements to be read. In the blink of an eye, Madoromi can launch a Cero towards his opponent; doing so from close range can bring upon varying results. This essentially makes irrelevant and basically useless for Madoromi, as a Cero is much more powerful in context, and in his case, just as fast. His distinct Cero is black in color, harnessing his dreadful emotions in its entirety. Naturally, the power encompassed by the Cero is horrendous, capable of altering large terrains of land and bringing upon large scale explosions. While most Ceros are known for the blinding effect they create when fired, the same cannot be said for Madoromi's version, as it instead encompasses the power of darkness, utilizing a different mechanic to negate the vision of his opponent. * (王虚の閃光 (グラン・レイ・セロ), Guran Rei Sero; Spanish for "Grand King Zero", Japanese for "Royal Hollow Flash"): **'Cero Distorsión' (虚閃屈折 (セロくっせつ) Sero Deisutoushon Spanish for "Time Roar Zero", Japanese for "Distorted Hollow Flash") (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): : (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero; Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Enhanced Strength: (探査回路 (ペスキサ), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Masticar (食い荒らす (くいあらす), Mushamusha; Spanish for "Chomp", Japanese for "Devour"): A tendency attributed to newly birthed hollows is their uncontrollable urge to feast upon the souls of others; without the fulfillment of such a chore, their existence would undoubtedly meet an abrupt end. In that sense, this technique can more thoroughly be identified as an advanced eating application made available to a select few arrancar, granting them the ability to quite literally consume anything, even non-sentient pieces of matter, so long as it composed of a soul. The process consists of separating the object in question into two separate matters; the soul is extracted and absorbed by the arrancar, replenishing and adding to their own reserves of energy and the unusable portion is grinded and then secreted in the form of a gas through the arrancar's hollow hole, ridding of it in the same form as waste. Madoromi is responsible for both developing and introducing the technique and has since come to display a level of mastery over it. To a certain extent, it essentially makes Madoromi invincible, as he can feast upon whatever his sights are laid upon in order to increase his own strength; this does not, however, increase his menos ranking, as obtaining the power of a vasto-lorde requires for him to consume corrupted souls, such as those possessed by other hollows. It does, however, increase his overall strength, undoubtedly making him more powerful. For this very reason, Madoromi has devoted years worth of time into simply eating as opposed to the more traditional means of training. *'Masticar Ritmo' (食い荒らす韻字 (くいあらすリズム), Mushamusha no Rizumu; Spanish for "Chomping in Rhythm", Japanese for "Chained Consumption"): Arrancar are the undisputed champions of imitation, for their very existence in itself is an act of replication; this is also evident by their possession of the zanpakutō and the fact that their many abilities are based upon those of the shinigami. Stemming from the prowess of the heralded "Masticar" technique, this advanced ability allows the arrancar to gain knowledge from the soul they have devoured, thus, allowing them to steal the powers of their opponent. Simply through the process of consuming an enemy's attack, the arrancar is then able to utilize the given attack to a certain extent, adding it to their own arsenal. Experienced practitioners such as Madoromi have displayed the ability to copy techniques through one eating. Naturally, any usage of Reiryoku and Reishi also falls into the category of soul spiritual pressure; this makes Kidō essentially useless against Madoromi, unless he is unable to absorb the entirety of the spell, for whatever reason. Zanpakutō Geneikishi (幻影騎士 (げんえいきし), Phantom Knight): The Zanpakutō of Madoromi may very well be the key to the gate of hell; in its sealed state, it takes the form of a corrupt katana, tainted black from the hilt to the tip by Madaromi's dark reiatsu. It has an elaborate crossguard design with an open frame, much like a four-pane window. The guard leading to the blade is made of black stone, though is hardly identifiable due to it being almost the exact same color as the entire blade. It is fashioned in a particular way so that the blade clicks into place when unsheathed and again when taken out. Despite the actual blade itself being black in color, it still has a rather lustrous tendency about it, dazzling radiantly when met by a light source. It is more often than not kept sealed away in its pure black sheath, held together by a sash tied around Madoromi's waist just under his vanilla jacket. In the case of Shinigami, Zanpakutō are the reflections of the power and soul; however, for Arrancar, a Zanpakutō is simply a weapon in which they store the extents of their true power within. This is where the difference exists and where the line is drawn between both parties; Shinigami call upon the soul existing within their Zanpakutō in order to harness its power, while Arrancar are left by themselves, with no inner being to rely upon. However, in the case of Madoromi, he is but one exception. A being of magnitude --when regarding his strength-- and one of superior intellect, Madoromi sundered himself into two separate entities, one of which retained his own physical being and the other taking the form of his sword. This way, he would be able to call upon his other half to better imitate the prowess of a Shinigami and access the levels of Zanjutsu a member of his kin would otherwise not have been able to do; likewise, it allowed for Madoromi to become a bystander of the sorts. Long before the process had been done, any soul that came within a certain distance of Madoromi vanished, dying due to the sheer force of his will. Splitting himself allowed him to accomplish two goals; spy on others without harming them --and additionally without giving away his own positioning-- and obtain the power of a Shinigami in whole. Similarly as to how Ichigo harbored a hollowfied version of himself within his Zanpakutō, Madoromi bares a Shinigami representation of himself within his. * : The most nefarious power known to mankind is released through the recitation of all but a single phrase, "Haunt" (嬲る, Nabaru). When calling forth his true power, Madoromi handles his Zanpakutō with utmost delicacy, taming the hilt with both hands and sedately impaling himself through the chest --where his hollow hole lies-- invoking a dark phantom like aura that explodes and consumes his entire being. The event corrupts further in appearance as the ensuing energy forms into a large sphere before launching itself into the sky like a pillar of darkness; the day filled skies are polluted instantly, as dark clouds overtake the light and cease any constraints of happiness from the atmosphere. Those with little spiritual powers are left unconscious in the terrorized presence of a transformed Madoromi, who appears slowly, scorching through the very darkness that triggered the ascendance. As the fire like shadow aura disperses, Madoromi's physique is yet again revealed; his jawline is sealed by the previous remains of his hollow mask growing in length, making for a truly menacing sight as it appears as though he is grinning into the soul of his enemies. His hands are possessed by a dark coating, with his fingers becoming thinner, and much more refined in context. Tears of blood, representing his initial blindness are shed, staining the sides of his face for the duration of his resurrección. In this state, Madoromi's choice of weaponry remains his Zanpakutō, which undergoes a transformation of itself; Geneikishi lengthens considerably, likening its appearance to that of a majestic spear. A single blade blooms from the very peak of the spear, suggesting close quarter combat is still possible. In addition, there are some additional prongs all around the actual blade that can increase Madoromi's slashing power, though the weapon remains most suited for techniques that include movements such as thrusting and impaling. Geneikishi is imbued in a potent Hierro at all times, making it impossible to shatter through almost any means possible. For this reason, Madoromi is confident even without the blade in his grasp, utilizing the weapon as a javelin at times to wreck havoc upon his opponent from a distance; when launched, Geneikishi travels at incredible speeds, with enough power to penetrate anything. Resurrección Special Ability: Trivia *"Madoromi" is Japanese for "endless slumber" (微睡). This name was decided by the author to portray Madoromi's blindness as well as his being within the darkness, whereas his mind does not possess enough will to peek beyond such borders. Category:Arrancar Category:Male